1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with an improved saw blade assembly of the type adapted for use with industrial, heavy duty, reciprocating power handsaws commonly used in slaughterhouses. More particularly, it is concerned with such a blade assembly which overcomes the chronic problem of blade support breakage encountered during use of such power saws for the cutting of bones and other hard material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those involved in the meat packing industry often make use of heavy duty portable handsaws of the reciprocating variety. For example, in the cutting of meat carcasses, it is necessary to sever large amounts of bone, and saws of the type described have long been used in this context. One specific type of saw in wide spread use in the meat packing industry is commercialized by Jarvis Products Corporation of Middletown, Conn., as its "Wellsaw Model 444" power saw.
Saws of the described type employ saw assemblies including a stationary, metallic, elongated support, together with a replaceable blade presenting a lower cutting surface, usually of the sawtooth variety. The blades are secured to the supports adjacent the lower margin of the latter, through provision of a small slot in the support and a cooperating detent carried by a blade tab. In addition, the prior blade supports are constructed so that the lowermost blade-receiving margin thereof is thinner than the main body of the support. In practice, use of blade assemblies of this type leads to excessive breakage of the blade supports, at the region of the guide slot. Such breakage problems are particularly acute when the saws are used to cut carcass bones, given the need to impart twisting movements to the blade and support while encountering such hard conditions as bone cutting. Indeed, breakage of these blade supports represents a significant cost factor in the meat packing operation.